The Boy Who Works at Starbucks
by fowl68
Summary: Double latte, Naruto?" "Can you put some extra foam on it too, Sasuke?" SasuNaru AU. Revamped


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The song's Taylor the Latte Boy by Kristin Chenoweth.

**Author's Note:** Special thanks to EternalVampress, Zakuro Haruno and Zetsu's rose for reviewing so much and sticking with me through Bittersweet Elegance. Oh, and special thanks to Jena, who got me to like this song and Wicked too.

-!-!-!-!

"_Someday your prince will come. Mine just took a wrong turn, got lost and is too STUBBORN to ask for directions."_

_-Anonymous_

-!-!-!-!

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks_  
_Who is very inspirational_  
_He is very inspirational because of many things_  
_I come in at 8:11_

The Starbucks on the corner about two blocks from the high school was always crowded in the morning, mostly full of high-schoolers trying to wake up for 1st period Geometry. Naruto got to a counter and ordered a double latte, his usual for the morning. Occasionally he would order a doughnut or something to go with it, but that was usually only for big tests.

The guy behind the counter was new, Naruto noted, and pretty damn good looking. Ebony hair spiked up a little oddly in the back, pale skin and high cheekbones with obsidian eyes. His name tag read: Sasuke. Naruto smiled at him and he tried for a smile, forced as it was (company policy). That only made Naruto's smile widen and caused Sasuke to glare.

_And he smiles and says "How are you?"_  
_When he smiles and says "How are you?"_  
_I could swear my heart grows wings_

_So today at 8:11 I decided I should meet him_  
_I decided I should meet him in a proper formal way_  
_So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"_  
_I said "Fine and my name's Kristen" and he softly answered "Hey."_  
_And I said "My name is Kristen and thank you for the extra foam."_  
_And he said his name was Taylor which provides the inspiration for this poem_

It became a routine. A little after eight every morning, Naruto would come in and order his double latte, smiling at Sasuke, who would usually glare back. It was a particularly rainy day when Naruto came in, blonde locks sticking to his forehead and shivering in the bright orange jacket and faded blue jeans, his sandals soaked as he dripped water on the tile. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the sight before bringing Naruto a towel.

Naruto dried himself off before handing it back and Sasuke asked, "Double latte, Naruto?"

The blonde grinned and nodded. "Yup. And can you stick some extra foam on it, please Sasuke? Today's shaping up to be one of those days."

"Oh really?" Sasuke said dryly. "I couldn't tell."

_Taylor the latte boy, bring me java, or bring me joy_  
_Oh Taylor the latte boy, I love him, I love him, I love him_

_So I'd like to get Minerva to recite my poem musical_  
_He would like the fact it's musical because he plays guitar_

It had been a rare day that Naruto had come in early, yawning and peered sleepily around the store. There wasn't anyone in yet, but he heard soft, musical sounds coming from the back, so he headed over. He was a little surprised to see Sasuke sitting on some boxes, a guitar in his hands and he played while reading the music sheet to himself. Sasuke never noticed until he was finished that Naruto was leaning against the doorway, just watching him play. While the brunette played, there was no fierceness to his expression. It was cool and made him seem just a little more handsome in Naruto's opinion.

"Where'd you learn to play?"

Sasuke glanced up at him. "…My brother taught me."

"That's cool. I tried learning to play bass once. Didn't work out so well."

Sasuke stood, setting the guitar carefully against the wall. "I can imagine."

"Actually, I'm told I have no musical talent at all, so I got kicked out of band."

Sasuke stared at him as he tied on the apron. "You're serious? You must be terrible. I've never heard of the band kicking anyone out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." The blonde said sourly.

"'S what I do."

_So today at 8:11 Taylor told me he was playin'_  
_In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar_

_And I saw him flip the lever to prepare my double latte_  
_But for me he made it triple and he didn't think I knew_

_But I saw him flip the lever and for me he made it triple _  
_And I knew that triple latte meant that Taylor loved me too_

"Seriously? Which bar?" Naruto asked when Sasuke mentioned his performance.

"Haven't you ever been down to the village? There's only like one bar." Sasuke told him, turning to prepare the double latte.

Naruto didn't reply, letting Sasuke glance at him from the corner of his eye. Naruto was good looking, in a cute sort of way. His golden blonde hair was constantly messy, like he didn't brush it in the morning. The bright blue eyes were always wandering and he couldn't keep still. His cheeks were tattooed with three whiskers on each cheek that still retained some chubbiness. Sasuke smirked to himself and decided to switch the double to a triple for today.

After Sasuke handed him the latte, Naruto looked at him warily. "Why the triple latte?"

"Would you rather me take it back and make it a double like I'm supposed to?"

"No!" Naruto hugged the foam cup to his chest.

_I said "What time are ya playin'? And thank you for the extra skim."_  
_He said, "Keep the 3.55" because the triple latte was on him._

Naruto was about to pull out his wallet to pay for it, but Sasuke shook his head and said, "Keep it. Use it for lunch money or something. This one's one me."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but are you sure you're not sick or something? You're being unusually nice this morning."

Sasuke's shoulders lifted and fell in a shrug. "Call it a good mood. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

_Taylor the latte boy, bring me java or bring me joy_  
_Oh Taylor the latte boy, I love him, I love him I love him_

_I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her_  
_But finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours if you step up to the counter and order."_

"Are you gonna run away from this guy too?" Sakura asked, sipping her canned ice tea.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "Not this time. This feels right, y'know?"

"Wow. He must be something special."

Naruto grinned roguishly. "Well, he does make one mean latte."

_Taylor the latte boy, bring me java, bring me joy_  
_Oh Taylor the latte boy, I love him, I love him, I love him_

_So many years my heart has waited_  
_Who'd've thought that love could be so caffeinated?_

It was something that Naruto didn't even think about doing. Sasuke had passed him his plastic cup of coffee, as he went around the counter to throw something away and Naruto had caught his wrist and kissed him quickly on the lips with a quiet "Thank you."

He had thought that Sasuke would've punched him out for doing it and was already heading for the door—black eyes were no fun after all—but he didn't. Instead, he'd yanked Naruto back by the sleeve, turning him around to show him, as he'd said later, 'a proper kiss.'

And afterwards, Sasuke had pulled away, smirked and said, "You taste like coffee."

_Taylor the latte boy,  
I love him I love him, I love him…_


End file.
